The field of the disclosure relates generally to processing data, and more particularly, to a system and method that manages an injection of external data into a processing system during execution.
At least some known processing systems operate on data that is readily available to the processing system, for example, data that has been stored in a known accessible location. However, in some instances, a better processing result could be realized if additional data were available, particularly, data that may be stored in locations external to the processing system. For example, some data stored in locations external to the processing system is collected in batch processes and may only become available at certain periodic intervals. If the current processing system is already executing, it may not be feasible to suspend execution, make changes to the processing system that would identify the new data and communicate a location of the new data to the processing system, and start-up the processing system again. Additionally, some amount of modification to the processing system may be required for the processing system to handle the new data. Such modification to the processing system may involve many people and many organizations, many of whom are already involved in other tasks.
As an example, when dealing with fraud prevention in a payment card network, an ability to quickly detect current fraud “attacks” on issuers may result in timely servicing of the issuers' systems and minimizing monetary losses caused by the attacks. Often, specific off-line analytics or data provide insight as to how to prevent future instances of that particular fraud attack from occurring, but the off-line analytic data needs to be loaded into the fraud processing engine so that actions can be taken to block the future fraudulent transactions.
Current processes to extract and load this off-line data into the fraud processing engine take an excessive amount of time to plan and implement. The need to create code, modify jobs and the use of a “waterfall” methodology does not provide for an easy solution to this problem. Additionally, resources needed to perform these tasks are often already working on other tasks. Placing the tasks in queue for the resources to become available further delays the time it takes to implement changes that permit this off-line data to be made accessible to the fraud processing engine system.